


F is for Freedom

by sakuramai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Freedom is an american way, Not gonna get us, happy end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Серьезный взгляд, ни смешинки в уголках рта, тихая сила идеальной осанки. Альфред Ф. Джонс снял маску и поставил на кон всё; его слова повисли громом в тишине: "Спаси мою душу".





	F is for Freedom

2.  
Что такое «Америка»? Америка, на самом старте великой гонки, нет, еще до него – это ошибка и надежда. И мечта, сияющая звездой. Америка – следы кожаных сапогов Колумба по золотому песку ее побережий. Радостный испанский говор матросов-каторжников, которым дали шанс на искупление. Три каравеллы в чужом океане. Кукуруза, индейка, табачная трубка, разноцветные перья на уборе мудрого вождя. Америка – потерянный рай, случайно найденный авантюристом-мореходом, который верил в звезды и хотел попасть в Индию. Потом ему это аукнулось, Колумбу не верили, его не полюбили за это великое путешествие (сначала). Открытие Америки было чудом, а большинству людей не свойственно верить в чудеса.

С первой английской колонией прибыли гонимые на островах Туманного Альбиона пуритане. Пятнадцатый век – невозможно плыть с полной уверенностью, что доплывешь. Пуритане молились о милосердной смерти, о спасении и о надежде. На кон были поставлены жизни, а выигрышем была возможность построить свой маленький мир на таких огромных и незнакомых землях, где далеко не каждый сосед протягивал руку дружбы. Чаще летели стрелы.

Холод, нападения, ужас неизвестности, страх и – звезды над головой. Чистое небо. Попытки создания утопии. Свободный воздух. Человек, кое-какое общество и мать-природа, которая не всегда милосердна. История первых белых поселений в Америке зачастую приукрашена, стоит помнить, что мечты мечтами, но тех не было бы без денег. Не было бы героев без пролитой крови.

Но.  
Это важно лишь во вторую очередь.  
Это важно, потому что Анна Брагинская, Россия, думала об этом, пока заваривала своему неожиданному и нежданному гостю чай. 

В полнейшей задумчивости она искала по ящикам засушенные чабрец, мяту, мелиссу, вербену, лаванду, и растирала пальцами каждый листик и стебелек. С отсутствующим видом гремела посудой в поисках чайника посимпатичнее и побольше. Раскладывала печенье и варенье по вазочкам. Гость ее не торопил.

Альфред сидел за столом на кухне, устало уронив подбородок на руки и закрыв глаза. По нему было видно, что он долгое время не спал и изрядно помотал себе нервы перед приходом. На нем не было привычной куртки и а-ля военной одежды. Растрепанные ветром и взъерошенные дождем волосы смешно торчали в разные стороны. На джинсах остался мокрый зеленый след от травы – ему пришлось немного постараться, чтобы проникнуть на порог хозяйки будучи незамеченным британской, русской и американской службами слежки. Он (чертовски – как сказал бы некогда старина Артур), да, чертовски устал. И почти благодарен за то, что Энн так тянет с ответом. 

Он пришел к ней, как его первые дети когда-то на новую родину – с надеждой, обреченностью и мыслью, что, пожалуй, заблудился. Альфред обычно не давал себе повода усомниться в собственных решениях, поэтому мысленно держал на себе узду и в этот раз. Я не пожалею об этом, - повторял себе он. Однако Брагинской все же стоило поторопиться, иначе Альфред мог запросто уснуть у нее за столом.

Джонс пропустил момент, когда темного дерева коснулась чашка с блюдцем и ложечкой; следом появились чайник, разложенные печенья, конфеты, мед, несколько сортов варенья, сахар и, видимо вчерашний, ягодный пирог. Аня, с виноватой полуулыбкой, наконец налила ему чай. Освежающий запах трав ударил в ноздри. 

– По поводу твоей … просьбы, – неловко начала она. 

Альфред смотрел на нее пронзительными голубыми глазами. Ни одного фрагмента гротескной маски дурачка-шута. Все в нем сосредоточенное, настоящее, уязвимое – человеческое.

– Наверное, мне стоило бы отказаться. Но мне ничего не стоит и согласиться. В конце концов, такое решение, оно, разумеется, вызывает уважение и даже восхищение. 

Если кто-нибудь узнает, то … никто не поймет. Она станет персоной нон-грата, ее возненавидят, будут пытать до самозабвения, и придется умыться своими слезами и утопиться в них, но Аня уже проходила через это. Ей почти все равно. 

– Я помогу, – твердо сказала она. Взгляд во взгляд. Темный в светлый, яркий в яркий. У Альфреда впервые за долгое время из уголков губ расползается настоящая улыбка. Слово «спасибо» не может передать всю его благодарность. Стынет травяной чай на московской кухне, Альфред спит на диване, укутавшись в советский плед. Дышится глубоко, ему ничего не снится и за это он благодарен.

4.  
За месяц Аня составляет из ничего самый настоящий магический ритуал с прописными правилами, переменными и возможными побочными эффектами. Артур возможно создал бы получше, но на самом деле лучше быть и не может, особенно в таких тонких материях. В России полным полно шаманов, знахарок, ведуний, предсказателей и по сей день, много и их потомков. Много людей, которые просто умеют чувствовать на периферии то, что для других закрыто. Аня еще будучи маленькой девочка могла и ощущать и действовать. Другое дело, что действовать – опасно. Зачастую не знаешь, что придется отдать. Однако она готова пойти на риск. 

Возможно странно, что она все это делает ради своего главного политического соперника. Но не Америка пришел к ней, а Альфред. Не шут гороховый с Техасом на переносице, а серьезный мужчина с мечтой в глазах. Как можно было вообще отказать? Он поставил на кон все, и она поставила на кон все. Это честно. Если кто-нибудь посторонний узнает о том, что собирается сделать Джонс, то ему тоже будет несдобровать: психологические и физические пытки, промывка мозгов, насильственное применение наркотиков и прочие «радости» их уникального положения. 

Тем не менее, он пришел, он решился. Аня могла бы его выдать, но почему-то …   
Что хорошего бы из этого вышло? Да ничего. Кроме того, Альфред теоретически мог подойти с предложением к своему брату или к Румынии. Она спросила его об этом, и последовал задумчивый ответ:

– Арти, хм, ну, ты же его знаешь. Верный подданный, всю свою осознанную жизнь – сэр вассал. Живи мы в рыцарском романе, он был бы настоящим рыцарем (благородным и вечно пьющим) … Я помню его другим, но тот «другой Артур», настоящий и, и живой пылится на чердаке. Нынче он бы дал подзатыльник и прогнал, не дослушав предложения. Артур слишком Англия, (if you know what I mean). Не в его натуре наши с тобой стихийности. 

– Наши «стихийности» различаются.

– Конечно, кто же спорит. Но СССР в чем-то могла бы стать второй Америкой, если бы ее лидеры вместо убийств умных и невезучих занялись ликвидацией проблемы национализма. То государство было бы другим. Столько потенциала и все потеряно.

Аня закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Внутри зашевелилось что-то похожее на раздражение и сожаление. Ей опостылел собственный кровавый призрак с иглами морфия в венах, зверствовавший за каждый несправедливый расстрел (а их прошло миллионы). Миллионы невинных людей, которые были или слишком умные, или благородные, или евреи, или которым попросту соседи позавидовали. «Я ненавижу тебя!» - рычала она в лицо Сталину и блевала кровью. Сталин курил трубку и говорил: «это ничего. Полюбишь» – и санитары делали еще укол. Смерти десяток тысяч людей из-за нечеловеческих условий труда во время копания каналов. Голодная смерть миллионов вчерашних крестьян, у которых отобрали землю (у 90% тогда она уже была собственностью!). Ненавижу, – выла Аня, – ненавижу, ненавижу!..Уколы, уколы, смены препаратов, ты понесешь красное знамя-

– Что толку от этих «бы»? – слабо улыбнулась Брагинская. – Что было, то прошло.

– Прости, – вдруг извинился Альфред, будто осознав, что напомнил и как. Кто знает, может и впрямь почувствовал. Может ему и впрямь жаль. Аня слегка прищурилась. 

– Выпьем кофе? – предложил Джонс, виновато ероша свои пшеничные волосы. 

Надо же … искренность. На это раз Аня улыбнулась по-настоящему:

– С тебя капучино и классический круассан. 

6.  
Ритуал прошел успешно; настолько успешно, насколько это возможно. Из посторонних никто ничего не заметил – и слава Богу, честно. Иначе они просто не успели бы сбежать. Альфред метался в жуткой лихорадке на холодному полу подвала заброшенного дома где-то в Карелии. Аня мягко массировала ему спину кругообразными движениями, пока тот страдальчески опустошал желудок в жестяное ведро. Потом уже она его кое-как дотащила до кушетки этажом выше, и три дня и три ночи работала сиделкой. Сбивала температуру, меняла пропотевшую одежду с постельным бельем, подавала воду, крепкий черный чай с сахаром и с малиновым вареньем, кормила наваристым бульоном, будила от кошмаров. 

Она не была обязана это делать, в их соглашение данный перечень действий никак не входил, но Аня помнила, какого это, быть по-настоящему одной. Какого это, когда действительно некому подать стакан воды. Альфред добился того, чего так хотел добиться. Он смог. Светлые порывы души не должны награждаться страданием, но раз это – плата, значит, Аня постарается сделать так, чтобы это не было невыносимо.

3.  
– Не хочешь начертить еще один круг?

Брагинская невольно вздрогнула от морозного голоса. Вечно Генерал появлялся неожиданно и из ниоткуда. Она поднялась с корточек и сжала в руке мел.

– Зачем?

– Милая девочка, – глубокий, немного хриплый голос, послал бегать мурашки по коже. Столько веков, а Брагинская так и не поняла отчего, от страха, холода или от некого сексуального влечения. – Не говори мне, что не задумывалась над совершением тех же действий, что и тот западный мальчишка. 

– Я … я не знаю, – спустя небольшую паузу призналась Аня, опустив взгляд. – В любом случае, мне не хочется терять вас всех, тебя. 

– Куда уж мне деться? – добродушно хмыкнул Генерал Мороз. – В конце концов, магический контракт заключен именно с тобой, с девочкой Аней, а не с чем-то слишком тонким и метафизическим. Ты можешь быть счастлива с этим Джонсом. Девочке Ане нравится мальчик Альфред, а еще она устала от претенциозности и фарса. Подумай. Я бы на твоем месте все же начертил второй круг.

Он взмахнул тяжелым меховым плащом и исчез в ворохе снежинок. Аня задумчиво опустила взгляд на одинокую недорисованную диаграмму. 

7.  
Брагинская не помнит тот момент, когда ей было настолько же плохо, но это потому что температура затмевает мысли, сознание. Сил нет. В поле зрения отпечатывается только образ Альфреда, который постоянно говорит ей держаться и быть сильной, который повторяет как мантру «я в тебя верю». Он кормит ее через трубочку супом, подает воду, чай, пододвигает тазик и заплетает волосы в косу. Она благодарит его по мере сил, а тот отмахивается и кладет ей на лоб еще один компресс, вымоченный в водке. 

– Девочка Аня все-таки пошла за мальчиком Альфредом, – пробормотала Брагинская в редкий момент полу-ясности сознания. – Слышишь, Генерал? И будь что будет.

5.  
На последнем собрании стран Америка был таким же громким и несносным, как обычно. Россия улыбалась мило и жутко, повседневно и привычно. Франциск (не понять, где начинается личность и где заканчивается типичный бульварный роман) флиртовал с каждым третьим, Артур (циничный и обозленный старец с юным лицом, оплакивающий молодость), ядовито ругался то с одним, то с другим. Будто окаменевший Германия, от которого пахло хорошим пивом и немного травкой. Братья-итальянцы: в них не видно и следа их великих городов. Скромный Канада, по образу пугливый и робкий. Китай – в маске. Япония – в маске. Каждый из них – актер единого многоактного спектакля. Шекспир сказал: «мир – театр, люди в нем – актеры». Но театр - это режиссер, оркестровая яма, балетмейстер, механики, сценаристы, создатели костюмов и декораций, драматурги, тупейные художники, даже гардеробщики и еще много, очень много кто. Неужели нельзя просто взять и уйти с собственного выступления? Накинуть на костюм пальто, прикрыть грим платком или шапкой и просто выйти вон? В сумрачные объятия пустынных улиц?

Аня задержала взгляд на Альфреде и он ей, незаметно для других, подмигнул.

На следующий день она начала рисовать второй магический круг.

1.  
На улице было промозгло и поздно, на этаже мигала одна из лампочек. Перед квартирой Брагинской стоял Ф. Джонс, абсолютно непохожий на самого себя, то есть на Америку. Голубые глаза светились в полумраке коридора. 

– Извини, что так поздно, – виновато и не по-голливудски дернул он губами. – Я пришел к тебе с … деловым предложением. 

– Проходи, – пропустила его в прихожую очень удивленная Аня.

Старая квартира Брагинской на Патриарших – эклектика СССР и Российской Империи с несколькими предметами из девяностых и двадцать первого века. Обои очень старые, прямо-таки древние, с цветочками, настолько качественные, что из них можно варить суп. Зеркало с вензелями, помнящее время богемных салонов, еще не потекшее ртутью. Не очень красивый советский шкаф, весь квадратный и неприветливый. Натюрморт с подсолнухами на стене. Махровый коврик под дверью с вереницей женской обуви неподалеку. Паркет, об который Аня не раз рвала капрон. Люстра, тускло освещающая уютную прихожую. Альфред в этой обстановке, в этих старушечьих угодьях, выглядел и смешно и к месту.

– Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, – начал он, – насколько твоя личность состоит из страны и насколько она состоит из тебя? Я провел независимое исследование и пришел к выводу, что человеческая личность в нас, в метафизических представителях, может исчезнуть под давлением государств. Более того, постоянное влияние менталитета народа на психику все равно меняет, искривляет, губит. Я понял, что не хочу становится как Артур или Франциск, но процесс запущен, моя маска прирастает к лицу. Собственно, деловое предложение. Обращаюсь к тебе как личность к личности, а не как марионетка к марионетке. Спаси мою душу: сделай меня обычным смертным человеком. 

8.  
Дышалось и думалось намного легче без той невероятной ноши, которая столько веков тяготила физическое и духовное состояния. Федор Брагин и Энн Джонсон благополучно пересекли границу России с Финляндией, утопили машину (какая жалость! – с сарказмом), остановились в отеле и повалились, все еще немного ошалевшие, на белые одеяла.

Аня неожиданно зашлась смехом:  
– Нет, знаешь, только ты мог заявиться на чей-то порог с таким предложением. 

Альфред повернулся к ней лицом. Все в нем в том момент улыбалось: глаза, брови, скулы, щеки, губы, зубы, - даже крохотные морщинки и те улыбались.  
– Только ты могла на такое согласиться, признайся. 

Она улыбнулась:  
– Согласна.

Помолчали, просто глядя друг на друга и просто тихо радуясь этому восхитительному вкусу свободы. И плевать, что придется скитаться – уж теперь-то можно путешествовать куда угодно без дипломатических миссий. И все равно, что часы жизни начали обратный отсчет; каждому осталось лет 60-70 пройти по земле. Да, братья их хватятся и, наверное, начнут искать. Когда волнение стихнет, можно будет написать пару писем.

– Ты не убьешь меня, если я тебя сейчас поцелую?

Ответ был очевиден, потому что Аня поцеловала его первой.


End file.
